


Alternative Medicine

by Sleepygoof8784



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, girl!Jim, period sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepygoof8784/pseuds/Sleepygoof8784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Kirk suffers from painful period complications and suffers a breakdown after her hormones get the best of her.  McCoy comforts his wife in the best way he knows how, shower sex.  For a <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/"></a><b>st_xi_kink_meme</b> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Medicine

Title: Alternative Medicine  
Characters/Pairings: McCoy/girl!Kirk  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 3,400  
Summary: Jamie Kirk suffers from painful period complications and suffers a breakdown after her hormones get the best of her.  McCoy comforts his wife in the best way he knows how, shower sex. For a [](http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**st_xi_kink_meme**](http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/)  prompt.   
Warnings: Period sex  
A/N: My First AO3 post. I'm moving some of my old stuff from LJ over to A03. This is an example of that. I want to say thanks to the wonderful and incomparable [](http://izzyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[**izzyfics**](http://izzyfics.livejournal.com/) for her beta services on this fic and for giving me an A03 invited. And as always comments are cherished.

 

“Shut up Spock.  Just shut the fuck up.” 

 

Spock’s eyebrows arch as Jamie Kirk, his captain and his friend shouts at him, after a brief argument.  The bridge is nearly empty, but Spock can see Sulu and Uhura trying to glance surreptitiously at each other, both with eyes wide and stunned.  But no one looks more shocked than Jamie herself— her mouth opens for a half second in a shocked Oo before she slaps a hand over her mouth and tears start to well in her eyes. 

 

She takes a shuddering breath, trying to keep hold of her emotions which seem to be all over the board today.  She knows exactly the cause of her short temper, her trend toward extreme emotion but she can’t do a damn thing about it.  Only this morning she had thrown her boots at Bones as he left their shared quarters because he dared to offer to zip up her skirt.  So yeah, she’s over-emotional and she can’t do a damn thing about it. She speaks, slowly and clearly, proud of her ability to keep her the tears of shame that prickle her eyes bay, “Spock you have the con.”

 

Jamie makes it to the turbo lift before she starts to cry, and she pretends that she doesn’t see the sympathetic look from Nyota before the door slides shut.  It’s not like she can control her body’s reaction to her period, but that doesn’t make it any more acceptable to turn into a weepy, harpy, bitch one week of every month. Jamie jams a thumb to her eye to wipe at her tears and curses her period once more.  She can’t believe that she has succumbed to this, on her bridge none the less, in front of half of her senior staff.  It’s distinctly possible that she will never be able to look them in the eyes again, and the tears stream even more freely as she slams a hand against the side of the turbo lift in frustration.  Her body’s hormones and her shame getting the best of her composure.

 

 

She’s always had extreme symptoms and horrible cramps ever since she was a young girl.  And to make matters worse, she is the only woman on the ship allergic to the common hypo treatment for the worst symptoms so she has to tough it out like it’s the God damned twentieth 20th Century. She punches the wall of the turbo lift and then groans as she realizes that she is still crying, yet is also pissed as hell.  She feels utterly insane.  She stomps off towards her room angrily in search of the stash of the good chocolate Bones bought her the last time they were dirt-side.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

What Jamie misses as she leaves the bridge are the concerned looks shared by the few senior staff members—some of her closest friends—who witness her meltdown.  Spock, concerned for his friend, whom he knows is upset though is not sure why, steps into the captain’s ready room for some privacy.  There he coms McCoy, as it is only logical to notify the captain’s husband of her distressed state after all.

 

McCoy sighs as he listens to Spock’s tale.  He is all too aware of what is plaguing Jamie, and it’s not a virus of some sort as the hobgoblin is suggesting.  He pinches the bridge of his nose and then speaks when the Vulcan finally stops talking long enough for him to get a word in, “thanks Spock.  I think I know what the problem is.  I’ll take it from here. McCoy out.”

  

McCoy makes quick work of locating Chapel and letting her know he will be gone for a few hours, and will pick up part of a shift somewhere else to make up for it. She nods, knowing all too well what is likely to have him dashing off.  Nyota had sent her a note about the captain’s scene on the bridge and is all too aware of what had caused the problem.  She also knows that Jamie is probably embarrassed and upset about her reaction.  Nyota has suggested an emergency girls night, but Chapel smiles as McCoy heads off to his quarters, knowing that such a meeting of the women will likely be unnecessary after McCoy intervenes. 

 

\---------------

 

 

When McCoy enters their quarters, he’s not sure what he’s going to find, or what he’s supposed to do to help.  But he does expect to find her.  Yet, she is nowhere to be found.  He sighs and kicks off his shoes, aggravation evident in his voice as he speaks, “Computer, locate Kirk, Captain, Jamie T.”

 

He rolls his eyes at the sedate female voice that speaks to him, the one Jamie had programmed particularly for their quarters just to annoy him.  “Location, Captain’s quarters.”

 

He grumbles, and begins to make a more thorough search of the small quarters they have shared for the better part of two years now. He is annoyed as hell that he can’t seem to find her, but Jamie is adapt at hiding in plain sight when she wants to, a trait he suspects she picked up in her youth, trying to avoid an altercation with her step father.

 

 

It isn’t until his second sweep of the room that he eyes notice a crack of light under the door to the bathroom and he feels foolish for not having noticed it sooner. As he opens the door he smiles as the steam engulfs him, it is relaxing and stirs memories of hot humid Georgia nights.  It’s one of the fringe benefits of sharing quarters with Jamie; the captain’s quarters feature a water shower, the only one outside of the eyewash station in the science lab.

 

He pulls the door of the shower stall open, not bothering to take off his clothes.  His heart sinks a little when he sees her.  Her head tipped back, the water running in rivulets over her tired and sagging body, tears still in her eyes.  She looks at him, only mildly surprised to see him in the shower with her, but by now she knows him well enough to know that he could probably sense when something was wrong, and would come to her side, her ever-present ever-caring Bones.

 

He sighs as he closes the shower door and then pulls her into his arms, whispering, “Oh Jamie girl,” before he drops a sweet kiss on her lips.

 

She melts into his body, and breaks away from the kiss with a little hiccup.  “Did Spock send you to check on me?”

 

His eyebrows arch and he growls his response, “Don’t need the hobgoblin’s permission to come see my wife now do I?”

 

Jamie shakes her head, “You’re in the middle of a shift.”

 

He shrugs and gently maneuvers her back so that she is underneath the spray of the shower, “Chapel is covering; this is more important Jamie.”  He pours her shampoo (sandalwood and jasmine because she says it reminds her of the farm when it was still special and happy), into his hands and gently starts to work it into her shoulder length hair.  He kisses the junction where her neck meets her shoulder before he speaks again, “let me make you feel better, darlin’.”

 

Jamie relaxes into him even as she says, “I thought you couldn’t do anything for me.  I married you and I don’t even get the benefit of your cure all like all the other women do, so if you’ve been holding out on me Leonard, Joanna will be your only child.”

 

McCoy chuckles low in her ear sending sparks through her body, and she laments that once again she can’t really engage in the activities she would like with him, because of her damned period. 

 

 

He gently rubs her shoulders as he speaks, “I’m not holding out, damn it.  I wouldn’t do that to you Jamie girl.”  He brushes her wet hair to the side, clearing it from her neck, so he can nuzzle his nose there the way she likes before he continues to speak.  “But there is an old wives tale, something my granddaddy told me about when I was a kid, and the science actually sort o’ supports it.”

 

 

\---------------

 

She shivers, as Bones’ slides his hands down her wet arms, and rests them on her stomach, rubbing soothing patterns there. But she finds her voice, and it is laden with obvious curiosity a touch of desperation, “so what is this mysterious cure?”

 

He nips at her ear, his voice full of promise when he whispers “orgasms” in her ear.

 

Jamie chuckles at the statement, and pulls back to offer him a scowl that she has perfected from years of watching him and her voice is incredulous as she speaks, “Sounds more like something that will make you feel better, seriously Bones, what’s the cure?.”

 

He frowns into her shoulder, “I am serious.  The endorphin release that occurs at climax can, in some women, result in a easing of cramps.”

 

Jamie scoffs at that, “In some women?  Well you’ve really sold me Bones, take me know, just take me know.”

 

 

She can tell he is annoyed with her flippancy when his eyebrow raises and he scowls at her, but she has never been one to give in easily, even in her current condition.

 

 

He sighs, “Jamie don’t be petulant.  Damn it, girl, I want to help you, and this is the only thing I can think of that we haven’t already tried.”

 

 

Jamie chews her lip. She’s desperate and in serious need of relief. But she’s still hung up on the idea of doing this during her period.  It’s something they’ve never tried, and she’s surprised that he doesn’t find the idea totally unappealing.  But she is tempted, Bones has always been an accomplished lover, and never fails to make her feel good, something that sounds more than welcomed.  She is still unconvinced, but she is starting to cave, her voices sounds more vulnerable than she would like and she cringes inwardly as she asks, “it wouldn’t gross you out?”

 

He shakes his head, “Darlin’ I love you, all of you. This isn’t gross.  It’s just you and me in the shower, where it’s nice and warm and relaxin’.”

 

Her resistance melts at the words and she gives him an intense kiss before she speaks, “Okay.”

 

 

He nods and reaches for her, but she shakes her head. “Take your uniform off first.  Its scratchy when its wet.” It’s true, it feels uncomfortably rough against her skin, but she also has an alterior motive, she wants to feel him, skin on skin, while they do this.  It makes it more real, not some quick fuck, but an act of something more between husband and wife.   Her internal voice scoffs at her, and she shakes her head as Bones peels off wet layers, she is way too emotionally open and girly today and she fucking hates it. 

 

 

She doesn’t get any further in her thought though because Bones smiles, and reaches around her to pick up her body wash and sponge.

 

 

His voice is soft and caring (the one he usually reserves for when she’s been beat to hell) and it makes her feel even more vulnerable which she hates and loves at the same time—freaking hormones—as he says, “turn around darlin’, let’s get you nice and clean first.”

 

 

She hums her approval as he lathers her bath sponge and then places a kiss on her shoulder before drawing the soapy sponge in the wake of his lips.  He continues the pattern, washing her back, stopping in the small of her back, before moving to her ankles and working his way back up. 

 

Slow kisses and even slower drags of the sponge, and she can already feel the heat pooling in her stomach, and she’s aroused, so very aroused, every kiss taking her higher, and he’s only finished washing her back. She wants to say something, feels like she should say something, but she can’t find the words, she just feels boneless and aroused. She lets herself be maneuvered again, and she’s facing him this time, as he washes her front.

 

He takes his time on her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers than his lips, rubbing the soft but coarse sponge over them until their pebbled nubs, and she can hardly stand still any longer. 

 

And then he’s moving lower, his lips weaving a seductive trail down her stomach, and then soaps the same area, then her legs.  She thinks that is it, he is stepping behind her again after all and angling her body under the spray of the water to rinse her front.  But as the soap disappears down the drain, his hands skim her skin, stopping just above her folds, and Jamie bites her lip as he teases her there. 

 

He chuckles at her as she bites back a moan of deep pleasure, whispering in her ear, “come on darlin’ I wanna hear you.” He parts her folds, and slips one finger in, using his thumb to tease her clit in a circular motion.

 

She widens her legs and let out a long moan.  It feels better than she expected, and it sure as hell wasn’t what she had in mind when she got in the shower, but she is glad he talked her into this and she wants more of his fingers.  His long, thick, surgeon finger, parting her, filling her in a way that only he has ever been able to.   It feels indecent and delectable and it makes her head spin. Jamie lolls her head back against his chest, and lets out a moan, which eggs him on further.

 

McCoy nibbles at her shoulder, and lets out a moan of his own as Jamie pushes back into him wanting more of his fingers, and rubbing her ass against his cock, making him harder than he already is.  He can tell she’s close, just by the way her body is reacting to his touch, she’s even more sensitive than normal, and looks completely debauched as she grinds herself on his fingers, her hair matting to her face under the water, her eyes squeezed shut in enjoyment. He rocks his fingers into her pussy and his cock gently against the crack of her behind, and her breath hitches.

 

“Come on baby girl, just like that, Jamie. Wanna see you come undone, darlin’, then I’m going to fuck you till you don’t even remember your cramps.”

 

Jamie gasps at his words, and her world explodes.  She can’t explain it, but something about him muttering a string of dirty words into her ear and she comes, every time and the bastard knows it.

She rides out her orgasm on his fingers, her head resting on his shoulder, his name falling from her lips.  It perfect and wonderful and so good, and she can barely think, but she knows that this will be her personal treatment for cramps every month from here on out.

 

 

\---------------

 

He holds her until she has come down from her high, and then removes his fingers. He kisses her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, any bit of skin he can get his hands on.  She lets out a contented little sigh and links her hand in his, so that they both rest against her stomach, their wedding rings clacking against each other. She tilts her head up and kisses him deeply before she speaks, her voice relaxed, “well come on Bones, thought you promised to fuck me senseless or something like that.”

 

He chuckles low and dirty in her ear.  This is why he loves her, because she is wonderful and cantankerous even after all that, and she always, always gives as good as she gets. 

 

 

He tries to keep his actions playful as he uses his free hand to swat her behind lightly.  But he can barely control himself.  She’s a beautiful woman, but something about what had just transpired between them—that little bit of extra trust she had placed in him—has him so close he can hardly keep his sanity. So he stops fighting, and keeps his touch gentle but demanding as he nudges her legs further apart and slides into her waiting warm body, with a satisfied grunt.  Jamie rocks back into him, the pressure and the angle just right for both of them, and he momentarily wonders why they’ve never done this before. 

 

He’s got his hands all over her body, gently rolling her nipples, sliding along her stomach, teasing her clit, as he whispers in her ear. “So good Jamie girl, you’re always my willing, wet baby girl.”

 

She sighs and rocks against him harder, silently showing her need for more.

 

He obliges and quickens his pace just a little, and continues to speak to her, “God, I’m so close Jamie, it’s what you do to me, always what you do to me.”

 

He starts rubbing her clit faster, “need you to go first, baby, come on, show me you like it, darlin’.”

 

Jamie grunts and moans his name, as his fingers and his cock and his words send her over the edge, and he follows finding his release in her just moment later, her name tumbling from his lips in a half grunt half whisper.

 

He gently pulls out of her a few moments later; his arms still holding her close.  He is feeling rather satisfied with himself, and he smirks into her back as he asks, “feel better?”

 

She nods against his chest, “yes and you can wipe that satisfied smirk off your face, doctor.”

 

He chuckles; he really should have known she would know about his smirk regardless of whether or not she could see his face.  They know everything about each other, after all. He kisses her shoulder blade and says, “not a chance in hell Jamie. Now trade me places so I can wash off.”

 

 

\---------------

 

Jamie smiles a languid smile at his chuckle, she loves the sound.  Most wouldn’t believe that he could be so free with his smiles and his laughter, but behind these doors where they are just husband and wife, he is and she loves every minute of it, especially when they end in such satisfying results.  But she is also exhausted; between the emotional morning and this recent bout of activity she is ready for a nap. And yet she desperately wants to return the favor, show him how much what he has done for her has really helped.  She turns to face him and pulls his bath sponge from its spot on the wall.  She speaks as she lathers his spicy scented soap into it, “No.  Let me do it, then maybe we can take a nap together.”

 

He kisses her lips and chuckles as she makes quick work of soaping his body.  He steps under the spray of the shower and watches her as he rinses his body.  She sways on her feet, clearly exhausted. He had planned to give her a sedative to sleep, but he is not sure she will need it. He pulls her in close to him, tipping her head up for a kiss, and helps her rinse under the water one last time before he turns off the shower.

 

She’s nearly asleep on her feet by the time he dries her off gently.  He does the same to himself quickly and then indulges himself by picking her up and carrying her to their bed, tucking the covers up around her body and gently trailing a finger down her cheek. 

 

She normally would never allow herself to be carried like that, and if anyone else ever knew she would kill him, but in this moment she is too content and too relaxed to care. “Best idea ever, Bones.”

 

He smiles lazily at her. “I’ve been known to have them.  I’ve got to get back to my shift.  Sleep Jamie girl, you could use the rest.”

 

She knows he’s right, she hasn’t been able to sleep for the last few nights due to her severe cramps. She’s nearly asleep as she carries on the conversation so she lets her eyes drift shut and whispers, “love you Bones.”

 

“Love you too Jamie.”

 

He dresses quickly and slips into the hallway whistling a tune.  Best idea ever, indeed.


End file.
